Free radically induced polymerization and/or graft copolymerization are well known and general procedures for forming polymers and grafting reactive organic monomers onto polymers are well known using free radical polymerization generators.
The area of free radical initiated polymerization is extremely rich and diverse and has resulted in hundreds of patents and articles covering the technology. Therefore only those references considered in preparing this specification will be included.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,870,145, Chromecek teaches the use of free radical polymerization for the formation of cross-linked beads of hydrophilic monomers. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,870,139, Catena teaches the use of free radical polymerization to prepare polyamide-acrylic graft copolymers. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,868,259, Burroway teaches the use of free radical polymerization of maleic anhydride, an aromatic vinyl monomer and an acrylate monomer under emulsion conditions. These references are meant only as examples of the conventional uses of free radical polymerization.
There are many articles and patents which cover free radically induced graft copolymerization. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,786,116 describes in broad terms the method of graft copolymerization. One important area of graft copolymerization involves the preparation of maleic anhydride-polyolefin graft copolymers. There are many processes and methods utilized for the preparation of these graft copolymers some of which are listed here: Teteryan et al. U.S.S.R. Patent 572,470 (1977); Otsuki et al. Japanese Patent JP 60/50145 and BY(85/50145); U.S. Pat. No. 3,433,777; U.S. Pat. No. 3,481,910; U.S. Pat. No. 3,519,609; U.S. Pat. No. 4,080,493; U.S. Pat. No. 4,161,571; U.S. Pat. No. 4,698,395; and Ide et al. in J. Appl. Poly. Sci., 18, 963 (1974). However, none of the above references teach or suggest a catalytic process based on the unique catalysts of the present invention.
The development of free radical induced polymerization and graft copolymerization is described in all the above stated references, however, they do not disclose, discuss or teach the catalytic process of the present invention for accomplishing the free radical polymerization of free radically polymerizable monomers or the free radical graft copolymerization of polyolefins and other high molecular weight polymers including elastomers, thermoplastics, thermoplastic elastomers, high performance polymers or combination thereof with free radically polymerizable monomers and/or free radically graftable monomers.
Thus, it is desirable to have a highly efficient catalytic process for free radical polymerization and graft copolymerization in the presence of an organic catalyst. The polymers derived from the unique process of this invention are useful in paints, adhesives, compatibilizers, composites, bulk polymers, bulk plastics, bulk elastomers, fabrics, fibers, fillers for sterilizable packaging, metal coatings, solidified radioactive wastes, microbial resistant copolymers, improved dyeable fibers, paper reinforcing agents, and printable polymer films.